


Patching a hole in your heart

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Bubble Bath, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny is a mess, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Rutting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor appearence by Cassie near the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: After Sonya divorces Johnny he is left devastated and closes himself off in his house. Raiden goes to check up on him looking to help in anyway he can. Romance and humor ensue.Based my Raiden on a mix of Christopher Lambert and game!verse Raiden.(Changed the rating because chapter 2 does contain smut)





	1. Down on your luck

When Raiden first teleported in front of the Cage household he could practically feel the gloom and dread radiating off of it. The whole property gave off a vacant feel with long unkempt grass and a dusty film over every window.

   When Liu Kang first told him of Johnny's fall into depression after his divorce with Sonya, he could hardly believe that the same man only a day before would smile through even the biggest catastrophes could suddenly become as down hearted as a dog who got their bone taken away. It was quite a disheartening sight indeed but it was not like Raiden to just walk away from a situation like this, he took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance. 

When Raiden opened the door the smell of alcohol mixed with something else he couldn't quite put his finger hit him instantly. He grimaced and followed a trail of crumbled up junk food wrappers to the lump of sadness that is Johnny Cage once a famous movie actor and high spirited Mortal Kombat champion now reduced to a pile of alcohol bottles, a dozen pizza boxes, and a pink fluffy bathrobe that looks like it hasn't been washed for weeks.

"Hey, if you're the pizza guy feel free to put the box anywhere over there-" Johnny waved an unpassionate hand towards an already stacked up pile of old pizza boxes "tip is near the door." 

"No Johnny, it's me."

"Rai-dude?" Johnny slowly turned to face him "What are you doing here?" 

"Liu Kang has informed me of your current situation and I've come to aid you in anyway I can."  Raiden walked over to the couch and pushed a couple pizza boxes out of the way to get a better view of the man, it was worse than he thought; a scruffy beard covered his face, dark rings bagged under his eyes, and cheeto dust residue powdered the side of his lips. 

"Listen Raiden I appreciate the gesture but I really just want to be left alone right now." Johnny wrapped a blanket tighter around his body.

"They say that being close to friends and family can help those who are going though pain and turmoil."

"Yeah well I just lost my family and clearly my friends could care less about me if you're the only one who bothered to show up!" That finally struck a nerve.

"Alright." Raiden grabbed Johnny by the arm and hoisted him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Johnny fought to keep his balance.

"We're getting you a bath and shave." Raiden hauled him to 1 of 3  bathrooms that Johnny had and rested him on the wall as he checked the temperate of the water. Johnny mumbled a jumble of drunken nonsense as Raiden undressed him leaving only his boxers on, he may have lost his compassion but he can keep his dignity. When the tub filled with warm water Raiden slowly helped him into the tub, Johnny relaxing instantly. 

"This is actually pretty nice." Johnny sighed sinking deeper into the warm embrace of the water "I think I got it from here Rai-dude." Raiden nodded and left Johnny to his peace. At least he was slowly getting back to being his old self.

Johnny came out of the bathroom smelling fresh, clean shaven, and towel around his neck. Even with a casual T-shirt and sweatpants Raiden had to admit he still looked rather handsome.

"I took it upon myself to prepare you dinner, honestly with all the junk you've consumed I'm surprised you haven't clogged your arteries already." Johnny snickered and turned towards the table where a single plate of a delicious looking salad sat, He usually wasn't one for greens but Raiden was right he really needed a healthy meal to balance out the rest.

"You're not going to eat with me?" Johnny sat at the table.

"As a god I do not require sustenance, but if you wish I wouldn't mind accompanying you." Johnny pointed towards a chair with welcoming hand. 

"Very well." 

"You know you don't have to be so formal." Johnny picked up his fork.

"Sorry, I tend to fall into it without noticing sometimes." Raiden relaxed into his chair if only slightly.

"It's fine, we can start with the hat though." 

"My hat?" Raiden held back a chuckle.

"Yeah, you know, you didn't always used to wear that thing. If I hadn't seen you before I would guessed the damn thing is fused to your head or something." Johnny laughed around his fork.

"It's good to see you're humor come back to you Johnny even if it is a bit much at times." Raiden mirrored his smile and reach a hand up to remove his bamboo hat along side his head piece letting his white locks flow free through his fingers.

"Wow..."

"What?" Raiden brush a lock of hair from his face.

"Nothing um-" Johnny blushed "great salad." He shoved a tomato slice into his mouth accidently choking himself and falling into a coughing fit. 

"I'm glad you are enjoying it." Raiden gave him a sincere but confused smile. The rest of dinner was kept mostly silent with Johnny to busy thinking over the feeling in his chest that he didn't quite understand.

 

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something? I got a huge collection of movies and surround sound speakers, pretty much a cinema in my livingroom. I don't want to brag or anything but I got a pretty big collection staring none other then yours truly." Raiden chuckled.

"I'd love to." In a matter of minutes Johnny had the popcorn popped and the movie in the dvd player. "You know this will completely defeat the reason for eatting that salad right?" Raiden pointed at the buttered kernels.

"Hey it makes you feel any better I'll take and extra long jog tommarrow to balance it out." Johnny hit play and the movie began in your typical action movie like faction of the main character getting chased down by the police or government. "And right there-" Johnny pointed at himself who just back flipped from the back of a burning truck onto a moving motorcycle "the director asked if I wanted a stunt double to do the sence, that conversation ended with me doing the whole take in one flawless move." Johnny bragged over a mouth full of popcorn, Raiden just smiling and nodding. 

The movie continued with only minor interruptions from Johnny explaining how a take was done or what happen behind the scenes. The popcorn had long been discarded and now they just sat watching the film. Ideas ran though Johnny's head and reluctantly he acted, he stretched his arm up in a fake yawn and let it rest on Raiden's shoulders. Raiden tensed at first but slowly relaxed into the touch. Raiden let one of his hands find Johnny's and they snuggled up closer together. 

 

The movie didn't last long and it was only a matter of time before they were at the credits. 

"I'm not sure what I expected but it wasn't the worst film I've ever seen." 

"Correction, it's the best thing you've ever seen." Raiden smirked.

"Not a chance, I'll leave the best thing I've ever seen to the time you punch the prince of pain were the sun don't shine." Johnny bit his lip holding back a smile.

"You think so?" 

"I know so." Johnny leaned in planting their lips together in a tender kiss. They both pulled away slowly, resting their foreheads together. 

"Stay with me." Johnny whispered. Raiden nodded and leaned in again.

They ended up falling asleep cuddled up together on the couch Cassie coming home later in the night and throwing a blanket over both of them with a knowing smile.


	2. Hold me tight

Johnny woke up to Raiden laying on his chest. His eyes were closed but he knew the god was not asleep.

 "You're heartbeat is very soothing." He hummed, Johnny smiling and running a hand through Raiden's soft white locks.

 "Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Raiden smirked, sitting up to rest on his elbows.

 "Not quite enough." Johnny pulled them into a slow passionate kiss. Raiden's hand coming up and caressing Johnny's collarbone, Johnny nuzzling into Raiden's neck leaving a trail of kisses down to his shoulder.

 "It's sexy how much of a kick you get out of a simple makeout sesh." Johnny let his knee brush against Raiden's groin the other man inhailing sharply.

 "You're lucky you're so charming." Raiden smashed their lips together again their tongues dancing against each other in pure lust and desire. Johnny groaned into the other man's mouth as Raiden mounted him and began grinding down on his hardening clothed cock.

 "Damn you're good." Johnny's hand came between them and pulled down his sweatpants and boxers just enough for the cock to bounce against his stomach, thick and uncut, Raiden salivated.

 The god brushed his hands down Johnny's torso slowly making his way down to his prize. Nuzzling his cock before bringing it into his mouth, hot and wet it took all of Johnny to not cum right then and there.

 Raiden gave a few test pumps loving to see the way Johnny jolted and thrusted against the wet heat of his mouth. He began to bob his head in time with Johnny's desperate thrusts. The great thing about being a god? No gag reflex.

 Raiden took all of Johnny into his mouth, the other man hissing and tightening his grip on Raiden's hair to try and keep control of himself, "since when was I this sensitive?" He thought thrusting harder against the roof Raiden's mouth.

Johnny coming to the edge of cumming multiple times finally pulls Raiden off his cock with a succulent 'pop' and beckons him into a sinful kiss. "Take your clothes off." Johnny demanded in a husky deep voice unusual from his casual cheeky tone, but just enough to have Raiden rolling his hips. In a flash of lightning Raiden clothes disappeared leaving Johnny stunned.

 Both of them rutted against against each other, precum slicking up their frantic movements. Johnny brought his hand between them and pumped both their cocks together; hot, wet, and heaving. Their hips jolted beads of sweat forming on their bodies and in a flash of light they came. Raiden's eyes flashing white with electricity as he tensed and released his seed onto Johnny's stomach.

 They both relaxed into each other trying to catch their breath.

 "Damn." Johnny said his voice ragged and dry.

 "Indeed." Raiden brushed loose strands of hair from his face.

 "We should probably clean off." Johnny dipped his fingers in pool of cum on his stomach.

 "Mmm." Raiden half agreed just wanting to lay against him if only for a minute longer.

 They spent a couple of minutes just cuddled up against each other, both still quite tired and sensitive from their "extracurricular activities" to be bothered to move. Johnny eventually complained about the cum starting to crust against his stomach giving Raiden the motivation to get up and clean off.

"Wanna join me in the shower Rai-dude?"

 "I'll meet you there." Johnny pecked him on the forehead and headed toward the bathroom. As soon as Johnny was out of sight Raiden's smile faded.

 "What have I done?" He thought "I was just here to help him with his troubles and now I have not only laid with him but I'm also about to take bath with him." His mind was racing until a knock on the wall caught his attention.

 "Hey you alright?" Johnny looked concerned.

 "Um- yes sorry, lost myself in my thoughts." Raiden stood up "lead the way."  They walked down the hall passing the bathroom that Johnny had used yesterday "uh Johnny I believe we've passed the bathroom."

 "Huh? Oh yeah, nah this morning calls for top tier pampering we're using the 3rd floor bathroom; jets, bubble bath, and embroidered bathrobes."  Johnny pushed the door open and Raiden was in awe.

 "This bathroom alone may be bigger than sky temple itself."

 "Haha very funny Rai-dude." Johnny turned on the faucet, warming up the water. "Why don't you choose the bubble bath it should be in the closet right there." Raiden nodded and opened the closet door, settling on a rose petal sentenced soap.

 "Water's ready, add it in." A small drizzle and the water foamed up in a way that simply called out to them and their aching muscles. Raiden settled in first, Johnny working around him.

 "This is nice." Raiden instantly relaxed.

 "Wait." Johnny pressed a button and the jets turned on sending the bubbles into a frenzy but also massaging and kneading the tight kinks in their muscles that sent both of them moaning in utter bliss.

 "Hey Rai-dude check it out." Raiden who had his eyes closed opened one a crack to Johnny who had shaped a beard of bubbles on his face "what do you think?" Raiden chuckled.

"You just shaved yesterday how could you have possibly grown this so quickly?" He played along.

 "I don't know must be the mad amount of testosterone running though my veins." Johnny flexed. Raiden rolled his eyes and grabbed a couple suds from the tub and began lathering them into his hair spiking up Johnny's hair. " Not to bad of a look I might just keep it."

 "You do and I'll never be seen with you again." Johnny dramatically held a hand to his chest.

 "Ouch, you wound me." Johnny smirked as Raiden pecked him on the lips.

 "You're so childish."

 They giggled like kids as they eventually rinsed and dried off. Johnny walked out of the bathroom wearing a white fluffy bathrobe with his name embroiderd onto the back, running a smaller black towel through his dripping wet hair. Raiden followed behind him also trying his best to dry off his own hair.

 "Lucky Fujin, he doesn't have to worry about his hair getting wet." He shook off the droplets that had begun to wet the back off his shirt that he borrowed from Johnny; a few sizes too big but he didn't mind.

 "I've got a hair dryer somewhere if you're so worried about it oh wait- nevemind...Sonya took it when she left." Raiden could tell Johnny was starting to get bumbed out again.

 "Johnny-" Raiden held his towel out to him and turned around "think you can help me out?" Johnny's frown twitched upwards slightly.

 "Sure Rai-dude." Johnny held the towel up to a lock of hair slowly running it down. Raiden chuckling.

 "At this rate you'll never finish." Johnny got back his smile.

 "Fine." Johnny placed the towel over Raiden's head and rapidly brushed in against his head pulling away to Raiden's hair sticking every which way, charged with static. "Better?"

>  "You can really be a pain sometimes Cage."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
